


The Documentary

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Jamie and Jenny receive an offer to film a documentary at Lallybroch.





	1. Chapter 1

So, what do you want exactly? James Fraser asked to the young couple sit in front of them.

‘It’s a immersive documentary.’  The blonde lass, on her London accent, told them. ‘We’re want to show how the real daily life was before the ‘45 rising. That’s why we have your estate shortlisted, it still keeps lots of the features from the XVIII Century. We’ll care of all details, like props and costumes, and of course, you and your family invited to participate on it.’  


‘And it’s yon idea, Mr….’

‘Mackenzie, sir, Roger Mackenzie.’ The lad, answered, for Jamie’s surprise, on a thick Socttish accent, ‘I’m a historian, at Oxford, I wrote this book about the subject and Donna, here, she works on a producing company and she pitched the idea of a documentary to the BBC.’

‘Ye’re Scottish, lad.’ Mr. Fraser told him.  


‘Aye, I am.’ Roger answered Mr. Fraser ‘I grew up with my uncle in Inverness.’  


‘I like the idea of a Scotsman in charge of this.’ Mr. Fraser said ‘If ye’re goin’ to tell the true life of the Highland people back then, better have a true Scottish person on charge. What do you think, sister?’ he added towards his sister, Mrs. Murray, also present at the old big house’s library.  


‘I like it too, it’ll help us to promote the distillery and the events hall.’ Mrs. Murray said ‘And the bairns will enjoy the dressin’ up.’  


‘Then, we have our permission to film in here.’ Mr. Fraser said to a ecstatic Donna and an shyly happy Roger.

Roger and Donna were invited to dinner at Lallybroch, they were meeting the rest of the family, Mr. Murray, Mrs. Fraser (who awkwardly for Roger, had met his uncle and him when he was a little boy.) and all their respective children, a quite large number in the Murray’s case.

They were heading for the dining room, when some rustle came from the front door. First, they came a couple, around Roger and Donna’s age, holding hands and laughing.

‘Faith, Rabbie, these are Roger and Donna, they’re goin’ to film a documentary at the estate.’ Mr. Fraser introduced them ‘These our eldest daughter, Faith, and her boyfriend, Rabbie.’  


‘Soon-to-be-husband, actually,’ Faith answered them ‘He’s still a bit in denial.’  


‘You’ve been engaged for just two weeks,’ Mrs. Fraser told them ‘He just needs a little more of time to make his mind up on his little girl getting married. Where’s your sister?’  


‘Getting her stuff out the car, she’s bringing a big canvas she’s working on.’  


Few seconds later, a beautiful red-haired woman make her way to the sitting room manoeuvring her big bag and the canvas. Roger swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes far from her.

‘And this is our second daughter, Bree.’ Mr. Fraser said to them.  


‘Pleased to meet ye, Roger, Donna.’ Bree friendly shook their hands.  


‘Yes.’ Roger said without thinking ‘I mean, please to meet ye too, Bree.’  


He was fascinated, he was enthralled, he was in love. He then thought on Mr. Fraser’s old swords collection and his photos on a police officer uniform. He was completely fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun had barely announced on the horizon but Roger was already wide awake. He sat in bed looking at the sparse decoration of the room it would be his home for the next months.

That was the main idea of the documentary, for a year, he’d be living the life of a farmer of the 1740s, Mr. Fraser and Mrs. Murray had lent him an old abandoned cottage on the outskirt grounds of the state, with some land to work with the era methods and some animals to take care of. 

He dressed himself on the kilt and shirt Rabbie, Faith Fraser’s fiance and a reenactment enthusiast had found him, taking more than half an hour to get the fold of the kilt correctly and went to the next room for breakfast, a cold sandwich and crisps, his last modern meal on a while.

Everyone had been nice with them about the project, helping with the arrangements and the refurbishment of the cottage and Roger and Donna had quickly made friends with the eldest on the Fraser-Murray clan, going on weekends to the pub on Broch Morda.

And then was Brianna Fraser.

His attraction for her had grown with every thing he learnt about her- Architecture and Engineering student, amateur artist, cat lover, fluent in French, be able to hold a night out like a true Scot- but he hadn’t had the balls of make a move yet (Fuck his sorry arse).

A knock in the door, Donna’s voice calling him from the other side. He picked up his bag with few other clothes and went out the cottage to see and old cart, full of hay, drove by a black horse.

‘Well, it’s 1743, you can’t arrive to the big house on your car.’ Donna told him, his car anyway, was at the big house, with his phone, his laptop and any other modern possessions.  


He jump onto the cart with Donna and they began their trip to the big house. Roger found it uncomfortable at the beginning but he soon relaxed on it. When they were close to the big house, Donna jumped out the cart to give directions to the filming team, Roger could see the Frasers and the Murrays, also dressed on the XVIII fashion. The youngest, Willie Fraser and Young Ian Murray, were being told by Mrs. Murray to stop their play and join the family for the beginning of the filming, but Roger’s attention quickly found Brianna, her long red hair down, checking the last details of her costume with her sister and mother.

Donna made a signal to the driver, and he restarted the horse, but something went wrong and Donna told him to stop and come back to the starting point, what it took the help of Roger, Mr. Fraser, Mr. Murray and their sons on move the horse and cart backwards. Five attempts were done before Donna got a take she liked, just in time for lunch…


End file.
